As computer platforms become more complex, software, including basic input/output system (BIOS) and BIOS to operating system (OS) communication routines are being increasingly targeted for attacks. These attacks can target Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) tables, Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) runtime services and other sensitive data. Current computing systems typically do not provide protection for system memory, where this sensitive code and data may reside, prior to completion of system boot up and/or OS loading. Since ACPI code may run in kernel mode after the OS begins execution, malicious modifications to the ACPI can create significant security vulnerabilities and may enable piracy of Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) OS images.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.